Superbowl
by Kit-Cat Star
Summary: It occurs to her when she's sitting on the couch, next to her closest friends, watching the Superbowl game, that this is the best Superbowl party she's ever thrown (though she decides to ignore the fact that this is the only Superbowl party she's even been to). AU. Oneshot.


**To those of you who haven't heard of me before (which would be everyone), hello, I'm Kit-Kat Star - but you can see that, can't you? Just call me Kit. Or Kat. Or Star. Doesn't really matter.**

**I'm rooting for the Seahawks - it's my sister's favorite team, though I'm an Raider fan myself, so I hate the Broncos. My sis texted relatives, friends, ****_everyone_****, telling them they better root for Seattle ****_or else_****.**

**As in summary, AU, because do they have football in Fiore? I mean, everyone's missing out on this great sport. American football is the ****_best._**

**Summary: ** It occurs to her when she's sitting on the couch, next to her closest friends, watching the Superbowl game, that this is the best Superbowl party she's ever thrown (though she decides to ignore the fact that this is the _only _Superbowl party she's even been to). AU.

* * *

_"Hey Lucy, I bet the Broncos are going all the way to the Superbowl!"_

This was spoken to Lucy all the way back, when senior year was just starting, when she was still wearing shorts, and when she had just met Natsu Dragneel. The two of them had made a bet on the one team they were 100% sure would make it to the Superbowl in February.

Now, on February second, Lucy sighed. How did it come to this? How had Natsu's prediction been right? "Thanks a lot, Patriots," she grumbled as she handed Natsu the money she'd wagered.

"What was that, Luce?" Natsu said as he counted the bills she'd given, grinning.

"Eh? Nothing."

"Hey, Lucy, do you have anything _cold _to eat?" Gray Fullbuster asked the blonde as he walked out of the living room and into her kitchen. "The salsa is way too spicy."

"Um, I don't think - "

"What do ya mean?" Natsu interrupted. "The salsa's just fine!" The pink teenager quickly followed Gray into Lucy's kitchen, and Lucy heard a fight break out. Screaming when she heard a plate drop, Lucy ran into the kitchen to break up the fight.

"I told you both, no more fighting in my - huh?"

Instead of seeing Gray and Natsu trade insults as they got into a fistfight, Lucy had walked into the unexpected: Natsu was cowering on the floor, the broken plate next to him, but Gray was being held up in the air, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen as Erza Scarlet held him up with only one hand.

"You _dare _insult my salsa, Gray?" the redhead seethed. "It took me all weekend to create that! The jalapenos I grew! The peppers I chopped! The - "

"I'm - sorry - " Gray chocked. "Can - you let me - down - please?"

"Hey, Erza," Lucy said nervously. "Could you please not kill anyone in my house? I don't want the blood staining the cabinets - horrible retail value."

"...Fine." Erza let go of the collar of Gray's shirt, the dark haired boy gasping the air in relief. "Did _you _like my salsa, Lucy?"

"Well, I haven't really had a chance to taste it..."

"_Then taste it_."

Lucy flew out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where the Seahawks were already leading the Broncos 22-0, and shrieked again, because there in the bowl of chips was a blue cat licking what remained of the salsa.

"What happened to my salsa?!" Erza thundered, making Lucy jump. She hadn't realized that the redhead had followed her. Knowing that telling Erza that Natsu's cat (what was he doing here, anyway?) had eaten it all, she quickly scanned her brain for a viable excuse.

"Er - I ate it all?"

"..."

"..."

"Then I shall make some more right away!" Erza said, clearly enjoyed by Lucy's lie.

Lucy replied, "No, that's alright, we can make salsa later... can we just watch the game?" As she spoke, Natsu crawled into the room, still spooked from Erza's assault, and Gray staggered in following, face still red but mostly back to normal.

"Hey, Happy! I didn't realize you followed me here!" Natsu said, picking up the blue cat as he pulled himself onto the couch. Lucy sat next to him, Erza on her other side, while Gray quickly retreated to the recliner, not wanting to be anywhere near Erza's dangerously strong hands.

After a few minutes, Lucy smiled. Everyone was quiet, three of them cheering when the Seahawks scored, though Natsu looked bummed that his favorite team was losing so badly. It occured to her when she was sitting on the couch, next to her closest friends, watching the Superbowl game, that this is the best Superbowl party she's ever thrown (though she decides to ignore the fact that this is the _only _Superbowl party she's even been to).

Everything was going fine, the four of them snacking on chips, until Gray finally decided to break the minimal silence. "Heh - guess your favorite team isn't so good, huh, Flame Brain?" Gray, a borderline obsessed Seattle fan (though also rooting for the Dolphins because of his girlfriend, Juvia), said.

"What's it to you, Popsicle Pants?" Natsu growled, rolling up his sleeves.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, let's not start a fight here - "

Luckily, a fight was not about to break out, because just then the two boys found something to bond over when Natsu's phone decided to ring. "It's from Gajeel," he declared as he flipped open his phone. "He's loving the game right now. Watching it with Levy. He's still bitter 'cause the Raiders did terrible this year, though." As of December, Gajeel and Levy had been going steady, the two of them both loving Oakland since they were old enough to know about football.

"Ugh, that stupid team?" Gray voiced. "Everyone on their roster except their placekicker sucks." Natsu half nods in agreement.

"Except Matt Prater has the record for the longest field goal," Nastu pointed out. "Janikowski only held that record for two years."

Lucy directed her attention away from the TV screen for a moment to speak. "Gajeel and Levy like the Raiders, Gray the Seahawks, Natsu the Broncos, Juvia the Dolphins, and myself the Patriots... Erza, what's your favorite team?"

Erza shrugged. "The Falcons."

Gray and Natsu both exploded in laughter when Erza spoke, Happy falling off of Natsu's lap and Gray almost falling out of his chair. Lucy glared at Natsu when he pushed her closer to Erza as he clutched his stomach.

"The _Falcons?" _Natsu chortled. "They suck worse than the Raiders!"

"But didn't they have the same record of 4-12?" Of course, Lucy is ignored.

"Their offensive is shit!" Gray said.

Nastu said, "Their _defense _is shit!"

Erza, through this, was turning just as purple as Gray had been earlier, and her shoulders were shaking too as she picked up a butter knife from the dressing with veggie platter. "You - were - you - how - _All of you must pay!_" The redhead stood up, and three seniors all thought _We're too young to die! _at the same time.

Lucy tried to point out that she hadn't said anything negative about the Falcons - in fact, she'd actually stood up for them - but before she could get a word in edgewise, and before Gray and Natsu could meet their premature deaths, there was a shout on screen from the announcer.

"He has it! He has it! Aaaaaand touchdown, Seattle! 36 to 0, Seahawks!" The announcer cried out. Five pairs of eyes were quickly glued to the screen. Four butts were planted on the seat, three screams of joy were heard, two girls started clapping, and one started to cry.

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy all stared at the screen; Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza sitting down on couch and recliner. Gray, Erza, and Lucy let out their happiness while Lucy and Erza clapped, and Natsu cried. Luckily for the pink haired boy, however, the Broncos scored 8 points right afterwords.

Lucy grinned. Already, she couldn't wait for next year's Superbowl, if it was going to be just as exciting as this one. And maybe, just maybe, the Patriots would be a part of it.

Then, all happy thoughts flew out of her head when a shirt flew into her face, as Gray tackled Natsu for saying something rude about the Seahawks. Forget Erza; the boys were about to wish that they'd angered the redhead instead when she was done with them.

* * *

**My entire family is all at different Superbowl parties and I'm here at home 'cause I have a stupid ****_cold, _****though I guess it can't be too bad since I'm watching Clue (that one movie based off the board game). The worst part about it, though, is that I know I'll be all better before Monday.**

**Ugh the characters do ****_not _****share my views on football. I can't stand the Broncos.**

**Sebastian Janikowski is my favorite player in the entire league. Payton Manning is easily my least favorite (but then again, before Manning it was Tim Teebow. Are you sensing a pattern here?).**

**Sorry for the long Author Notes, I tend to ramble X3**


End file.
